


Robots Need Love, Too

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, World of Ruin, sexbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Gladio helps Prompto embrace his roots through sexbot roleplay.





	Robots Need Love, Too

Gladio figured Prompto was done thinking about his freaky origin story, but after one motherfucking long day spent carving through wave after wave of daemons, Prompto hacked out a bitter-sounding laugh and said, "Maybe I really am one of them. Only good for killing."

They were alone at the haven and Gladio just wanted to sleep, so his brain wasn't really engaged when he answered, "Nah. I'd get Cindy to reprogram you into a sexbot."

The firelight made Prompto's instant blush glow. "Yeah?"

So... huh. Prompt was into that? "Totally obedient and made for my pleasure, all empty and ready to be filled." Prompto swallowed and leaned forward, lips parted. "Take that armor off, I'll grab the lube."

Gladio set out the sleeping bags, too, and watched Prompto, who was doing a pretty good robotic striptease. Head up and eyes staring off to the distance as he pulled off shirt and boots, and then letting his pants drop and stepping out of them. His movements were a bit jerky, and Gladio was glad he couldn't spin his head around or any of that real MT shit.

"I figure a sexbot should be able to take my cock with no prep," he said, stretching out. "And do all the work when I'm tired."

"Yes, Gladio," Prompto said, voice as hollow as his stare, then biting his lower lip to control a smirk at Gladio's reaction – he knew damn well how much he got off on being called by name.

"Watch it, or I'll have your sense of humor module replaced," he warned. He filled his palm with lube and slicked his dick, hips rolling up to fuck into his loose fist.

Prompto had nearly inhuman speed when he was properly motivated, and the robo-stride was intimidating as he bore down on Gladio, aside from the eager bob of Prompto's own erection. He came to a stop standing over Gladio, one foot planted on either side of his thighs, and waited.

...for orders, Gladio realized, and had to take a sharp breath. "Down," he said. "On your knees. Take all of my cock in until you're sitting in my lap." He moved the lube to rest on his stomach, in case Prompto needed more. He nearly gave him an out, too: _if you can_ or _stop if you need to_. But he trusted Prompto not to fuck himself up, no matter what kind of fucked-up shit they were playing with.

And it was amazing to watch Prompto kneel in one smooth movement, shifting minutely until he had the head of Gladio's cock held right against his hole. Still staring straight ahead and trying to keep his face blank, he took a breath and pushed himself down, breathing steady through the initial penetration – what he always called the _objects in ass may be bigger than they appear_ moment – and then letting himself slide down. He did need to back up and add lube a couple of times, with a little assistance from Glaido, who couldn't help himself.

He knew a lot of people couldn't take his dick or were afraid to try. Prompto had climbed him like a mountain and given him the victory fanfare the first time he'd taken all of Gladio in, after several unsuccessful tries. There's nothing Gladio doesn't love about Prompto's ass – about both Prompto and his ass.

Gladio was invested, in other words, in making this good for both of them, and he couldn't stop running his hands over any part of Prompto he could reach – thighs, ass, arms. "I think I can feel myself," he said, stroking the tautness of Prompto's stomach. "When I upgrade you, I'm putting a window in here." He made a frame with his fingers around his navel. "Watch myself fucking you all the time. Fill you up with come. How cool would that be?"

He was babbling, he knew he was, but Prompto moaned and swayed and settled, taking in the last few centimeters in one go and then shuddering all over, sweat breaking out and making his skin glow like well-oiled metal.

"I definitely want a noisy sexbot," Gladio hinted, reaching up to play with Prompto's nipples and making him cry out.

"Yes, Gladio," Prompto got out, voice gone all gaspy and rough. He never put up with teasing for very long, so Gladio wasn't surprised when a moment later he braced his hands and started riding him hard. It took him a bit of shifting to find a good angle, but when he finally hit his hotspot he cried out, head falling back and back arching, even as he kept his hips rocking for more of the sweet stuff.

Gladio grabbed the lube while he still had presence of mind and got enough to make Prompto's dick slide fast in his grip as he jerked him off. No finesse, he just wanted Prompto to get as good as he was giving. By the way he was falling apart as he pistoned Gladio's dick, Prompto was nearly there.

"Come when I do, okay," Gladio ordered, even though he'd only seen it in porn. But the idea of a sexbot that _could_ was fucking hot – if Prompto only got to come when Gladio permitted, if he went for weeks being fucked and not allowed to come, if Gladio could make him come anywhere and any time with just a word... Gladio grabbed Prompto's hips and held him still while he drove up into that tight living heat, and he was gone, done, warping right out of his body and into a brightness nearly as good as the sun.

Prompto was shaking like he had a fever when Gladio managed to pry open his heavy eyes, and it took Gladio just a couple hard strokes to get him off. He sat up as Prompto came, so he could kiss him and keep his dick in him just a little bit longer. So what if they both ended up sloppy afterward? Come everywhere meant the sex had been off the hotness scale.

"You good?" Gladio asked, when Prompto shifted to the side, resting his head on his shoulder.

Prompto hummed, like finding words was too much effort, but then rallied enough to add, "Beep, boop."

"Next time I want to be the sexbot." Gladio yawned. "Clean up time."

"Don' wanna," Prompto said, clinging for a moment before letting Gladio haul him to his feet. "So I guess... you're okay with what I am."

"I love every inhuman cell in your body," Gladio said with solemn humor to make Prompto grin, and then added, "Especially if they give you an edge that keeps you alive."

"You're not getting rid of me," Prompto said, and gave Gladio a wink. "Not ever."

Which was enough like a vow to make Gladio have to fight off a blush of his own.


End file.
